


an act of impulse

by passionfruitbowls



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Or Is It?, Surprise Kissing, Unrequited Love, episode s2e18, replenish the Mailee tag on AO3 2020, this is so self-indulgent im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionfruitbowls/pseuds/passionfruitbowls
Summary: While preparing for their mission to infiltrate Ba Sing Se, the girls take a moment to put on their disguises. Mai suddenly becomes overwhelmed and makes a move without thinking.
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	an act of impulse

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not normally one for rarepairs but these two are just so cute (inspired by [this!](https://inkymelon.tumblr.com/post/634748897984741376/please-do-not-repost-this-the-other-mailee))

Azula quietly surveyed the room while Mai and Ty Lee stood behind her, waiting for her orders like they always did. After a few moments of silence she gave a gentle nod and stepped to the side so they could both enter inside. 

The place was almost completely bare, save for a table pressed up against one of the walls and two chairs tucked neatly beneath it. Squinting, Mai noticed that someone had left behind an untouched makeup set and realised that it was probably going to be a part of their Kyoshi warrior disguises. She and Ty Lee sat down and both reached for a lipstick brush just as Azula, who had been on her way to leave, turned round to speak to them.

“Right,” She said, “I’ll leave the two of you to it, then. Do be quick, please - time is of the essence.”

The girls both gave a nod, and with that she left and headed down the corridor. Ty Lee then turned her attention back to the brush and quickly grabbed it off of the table before Mai could. With a sigh, Mai then decided to resort to putting her face paint on first instead. 

“This’ll be fun, won’t it, Mai? We hardly ever get to spend time together anymore.” Ty Lee exclaimed merrily just as she finished putting on her lipstick. 

“Mhm.” Mai murmured in response while examining herself in the mirror, feeling rather stupid at the sight of herself masked in red and white. She couldn’t help but wonder - why exactly _did_ the Kyoshi warriors dress up like this? Was it to mimic the style of the legendary Avatar, or to strike fear into the hearts of their enemies? She certainly didn’t think it made her look scary; if anything, it made her look like a circus clown. 

“Hey, are you alright?” 

The sound of Ty Lee’s gentle voice suddenly brought Mai back to reality, and as she turned to look at her friend, she felt her breath hitch in her throat. 

Ty Lee looked… _stunning_ , to say the least. The makeup highlighted the fullness of her lips and made her bright round eyes stand out, and it almost reminded Mai of the way she used to look at her when the two of them were younger - with a kind of mischievous glint in her eyes as if to say, ‘ _Go on, do it’._ Mai swallowed nervously while subconsciously opening and closing her free hand. It had always driven her crazy whenever Ty Lee did that. 

Suddenly remembering that she had been asked a question, Mai nodded quietly before turning round to fix the pins in her bun. After a few moments of silence, Ty Lee hesitantly passed her the lipstick brush - which she accepted - and then stood up to head over to the door. 

“I’m… gonna go see where Azula is.” Mai heard her whisper; in a blind panic, she herself followed suit. 

“Hey, wait-” She began, reaching out and grabbing her friend tightly by the shoulder. Ty Lee spun round… only for her lips to come crashing into Mai’s. It sent a wave of shock through the both of them, and they could sense their bodies tense up. Eventually, however, Mai found herself sinking into it, into _her,_ and realised there and then that she could quite happily spend the rest of her life with this girl. Everything about her was warm and soft, and suddenly for the first time in years Mai felt at home. 

Their kiss came to an abrupt halt at the sound of someone knocking loudly on the door, and Ty Lee (who was blushing furiously) quickly pulled away to fix her makeup before answering. Mai simply stood rooted to the spot, utterly gobsmacked at what had just happened. She barely had time to process anything before Ty Lee opened the door to reveal Azula standing at threshold, fully clad in armour with both hands on her hips. 

“Ready to go overthrow the Earth Kingdom, ladies?” She asked nonchalantly. Ty Lee opened her mouth to respond, although no words came out.  
“Er, y-yes, of course.” Mai eventually said, a slight quaver in her voice. Azula grinned and made her way out into the main corridor again. 

“Hurry up, we don’t have all day!” She called out to the pair of them impatiently. Nodding and muttering to herself, Ty Lee sprinted after Azula and was joined a moment later by Mai, who was silently praying that neither girl would notice the smeared red lipstick on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
